everytime we're alone
by samurai's wind
Summary: this is the actually 'when we're alone' but i didn't edit and it wouldn't. so i uploaded it again but under this name. Holland/Renton Yaoi.


**this is Renton's POV**

**the actually the 'when we're alone' but i couldn't figure out how to edit so i uploaded it again but under this name**

**so sorry for the mistakes**

**-Samurai's Wind**

* * *

'Holland's beautiful isn't he?' I asked myself as he walked down the same hall I was, he passes me, but stops.

I look at him with a questioning manor, he only smirks. The same smirk he showed me last night

I moan as Holland touches my nipple before he starts to suck on my small pink nub,

I moan out his name, I see him smirk, the smartass, he knew I would. He moves his right hand and starts unbuttoning my shorts.

He pulls away from my erect nipple and smirks again, proud of what he's done, I moan as his hand rubs my cock, pushing his thumb over my head he pushes down a little. This time I whimper and groan as I cum.

Holland licks his lips as he stares into my blue eyes, he wants me to beg but I refuse too.  
"Renton." he says his thumb, once again, brushing over the head of my cock.

"Holland!" I moan a little too loudly, Holland's hand goes to mouth.  
He chuckles. "gees Renton, if you moan like that we wont have any time to do anything, don't you think." I roll my hips forwards, against his, he groans and grips my leaking cock harder.

"you know you like playing with me!" I moan and do it again before his hands squeeze my hips, we both groan as his cock rubs against mine. "even if someone's watching." He groans a raspy "I know I would."

"Holland, you-you got to.. fuck me.. now!!" I pant before he pushes three of his fingers in my face. I suck and nibble each one, individually. I watch Holland's eyes with my own, his sea blue orbs roll to the back of his head.

They snap back open when he realizes I wanted to see him do that, he looks at me scold fully before looking down to my cock. "it turns you on to see me do that?" he asks

Damn Holland he knows go and well that my mind isn't as coherent as his, especially when I'm this turned on. He does right beside my ear bits my ear lobe before mumbling

"Renton answer me or I'm going to walk out and go and get Matthieu, Hap.." he stops and nibbles again. ".. and Stoner." I gasp, Stoner never, ever goes anywhere without his camera, he'll defiantly get a picture and I'll be teased forever.

Or maybe I'm being a little too dramatic. "but Holland" I moan "wouldn't you have to tell them how you 'supposedly' stumbled in and saw me this turn on?" I made sure to turn my head and lick his bottom lip when I said the word 'supposedly' before I nod to answer his question and I start working on his fingers again.

"damn smartass!" he grunts and jerks his fingers out of my hot, wet mouth, he pulls onto his lap and sucks on my neck when I felt him shove the first finger up, I grasp his shoulders cause he didn't even wait before he shoved the second one.

In and out, up and down, Holland's fingers and my body. the two glorify fingers coming in and out of me, I can't help but keep chanting Holland's name, and he smirks at this.

I cum when he hits my prostate, he chucks. "I haven't ever put my dick in and you cum." "Holland.. Please make me.. Cum again!" I pant I'm always like this I always cum a number of times before Holland does.

"I'll do what you want Renton." "Holland!" I cum again just at him saying that, he knows the only real reason I stay here is because of him. The first time we were alone together I came hard as soon as he grabbed my arm. he's always asking if I'm ok and asking if I want to leave the ship for a few hours, he's so cute when no ones around;

But when they are we have to play the 'hate/hate' game the game where everyone thinks I like Eureka and Holland likes Talho. Well he really does, I mean we actually both do.  
But the game it's fun because at the end of the night me and Talho are always snuggling up to Holland, who is always in the middle of us.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Holland lifts me up and crashes me back down on his strawberry scented lubed cock. "I can't have my lover ignoring me, especially when said lover was the one who started this." I groan

"Holland go." "no." he states simply damn idiot is toying with me again. I whimper.

"Holland why?"

"I don't want to hurt my beautiful lover." he answers

"Holland I swear if it hurts I'll tell you.." I moan when he bites my ear lobe again. "but you have to go faster!!" I yell.

He glares. "when did I say you could yell at me?" he stops all movement, even the blissful movements of his long, thick cock.

I stare before he pulls out of me. "Holl-Holland!!" I yell in surprise as he turns me over, my stomach on my legs, he rubs my bottom gently before smacking my pale soft ass. I gasp, the tears feel the corners of my eyes.

He does it again and this time there is no gap, he spanks me 4 times in a row before turning me back over and placing my ass back on his cock and pushes me down.

"Holland stop.." I cry, I don't know if my feelings are hurt worst or pride but I do know that my ass hurts and those spankings' made me tighten up again

He pulls me up but this time he goes softly as he kissed the corners of my eyes making all the tears go away. He then puts his lips to mine for sinful kiss, his tongue running against my bottom lip.

Aw how can I stay made at him, I hug him tightly and I think he gets the idea. But then I feel his hand go to my ass again. I tense up and Holland knows it but he doesn't stop kissing me, instead he only rubbed my ass, even thought his cock is still inside me.

I'm so tired of sitting up so I lean up, bring my ass with me, I disconnect our mouths and plot down on the bed, my back to the sheets and my ass in the air. I give Holland this not so innocent smile.

He literally jumps on top me as he shoves his cock back in me.  
"Holland!!"

I moan and he smirks, he pulls out then pushes in with all my might I try to stay still but I end up pushing my hips forwards and we start this rhythm.

And again I chant Holland's name as he pumps my still leaking cock and he grunts. Sometimes if I'm lucky I can hear him moan if I try hard enough. I cum one more trust and I cum again Holland smirks "so cute.. my beautiful lover." I cum again and I only smile at him. I know Holland's about to cum so I decide to lean up and whisper something in his ear.

"I love you so much Holland."

He comes hard inside me while I cum on our chests, once more.  
He leans down and kisses me.

"lover you too Renton." he pulls out and pushes a piece of my hair be hide my ear.  
"sorry about the spankings."

I smile "it's ok, but they really did hurt, so don't do it again or your going to have to sleep alone." I pout but Holland only smirks as he kisses my lips again and it turns into a much better kiss.

He grabs my arm and pulls me into the nearest room, which just happens to be one of the storage rooms, he locks the door before roughly spanking me even with my shorts on I could still feel it.

"Holland do you want to sleep alone?" I ask softly as I was leaning up against,  
He smirks. "I have taught you well." before he attacks my shirt and shorts.

"I love you Holland." I tell him as I wrap my arms around his shoulders

"I love you too Renton." he tells me, his lips barely touching mine but we finally connect and it was perfect.


End file.
